


Your Love Is My Drug

by snowynight



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are captured and Tony is drugged. It brings out matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Drug

When the captor threw Steve into the cell, Steve struggled against it. He failed  due to being bounded. When the door was locked, he watched out for anything as a possible tool to free him from the captivity. There must be a weakness in the cell. The Avengers would get to it, but he preferred saving himself.

He did worry about Tony, who was captured along with and separated from him almost immediately. The last glance he saw Tony was unconscious. Outside of the suit, Tony was just a mere mortal, a mere mortal with a heart problem. Who knew what kind of treatment he would suffer?

There was a clinking sound and when Steve looked for it, he saw that food and water were passed through the small gap at the bottom of the door. Steve reached for it and ate it. Survival and escape were the topmost priority. He slept to reserve energy.

When he woke up, he found that he was free from the bonds. Immediately he tried to bend the bar, but it didn't give. Then he heard a human sound. Someone was here too. When he approached the person carefully, he was relieved to see that it was Tony and he didn't seemed to be hurt. Steve shook his shoulder gently, "Tony?"

When Tony opened his eyes, Steve could see that they were dilated, and Tony leaned his face to Steve's thighs to rub, making soft noises.  
Steve stalled in his action and asked again, "Tony, are you all right?"

Tony made a protesting sound, then he raised his head and fell into Steve's laps, licking Steve's face. His hands were all over Steve.

Clearly Tony was drugged, Steve thought. He tried to push Tony away but Tony held on tight to him, and Steve was ashamed to find that all the rubbing and nipping were having an effect on him.

But this was wrong. Tony was clearly unable to consent and the priority was to get them out, so Tony could receive medical care. He tried to take away Tony's hands but Tony's grasp were surprisingly firm. Finally he managed to pull away Tony's hands. Then Tony lowered his head to nozzle Steve's inside thigh.   Steve tried to pull away his head, only to meet Tony's hurtful eyes. He hated seeing Tony like that.

When the Avengers finally came, they were wide-eyes to see Tony practically in Steve's lap.  Steve could swear that they tried not to grin. When Steve tried to stand up and pulled Tony to stand, Tony did, but just hang on to Steve. When the others wanted to take him away, Tony groaned and tried to bite the others.

"What's happened?" Jan asked.

"Tony was drugged. How's the situation?"

"We caught the bad guys. Now the only task left is to send you both back to the Mansion.

The check-up at the Mansion was awkward because Tony refused to leave Steve's side and howled when others tried to approached him. Finally Steve had to stay by Tony's side and brushed his hair to calm him down.

The next day Hank informed Steve that he developed an antidote to neutralize the chemical in Tony's blood stream. "He'll be fine after a night's rest," he said.

The day after Steve didn't see Tony for a day. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't at his office. Steve went to the workshop and found it locked.

Steve called through the com to Tony and there was no response. Sighing, he took a chair, sat opposite the workshop,  and prepared for a long haul.

Finally Tony went out of the workshop and tensed when he saw Steve. Steve caught his hand and said, "We need to talk, somewhere private."

"Come in then," Tony said, leading Steve into the workshop. He still avoided Steve's eyes. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you all right? Any side effect?"

"Hank gave me a clean result."

"I don't only talk about physical result." Steve hated to push, but it was Tony, who specialized at hiding problems.

"What do you want me to say? I know I embarrassed myself."

"I just want you to be all right. It was not you. It was the drug."

Tony looked bitter. "Do you know what the drug is for? It only lowers people's inhibition. Apparently giving a push, I drag myself all over you."

Steve hated to see Tony's expression. "They force it on you. It's not like..."

"I should be better than that. And now everyone knows that I want you."

"You want me?"

"I know you don't, and..."

"Of course I want you. How do you not know it?"

Tony's eyes were wide-open. "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's always bad getting involved with a team-mates, and you have so many people with you."

"They're not you," There was an enticing smile on Tony's face. "Kiss me?"

Steve did.


End file.
